


We Found Love

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick's been in love with Bruce for years.  But maybe his love isn't so one-sided after all.





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Cinderella Structure

Dick was sixteen when he realized he was in love with Bruce. It made him even more eager to please Bruce in any way he could. On patrol, Robin was always top of his game, ready to go wherever Batman commanded him. In their daily lives, Dick went all in on his homework, making sure he was always caught up in time for patrol.

This was also the year he realized Bruce would never see him as a potential romantic partner.

So, when he turned eighteen, he headed for Hudson U, keeping his fantasies to himself. He thought the time apart would make him forget about Bruce, but they still teamed up together frequently enough that Dick's dream wouldn't quite go away. Further distance is what he needed.

He moved to New York to live with the Titans. They were a perfect distraction for Dick's crush. He hooked up with Kori and she took his mind off of most of his Bruce problem. Bruce and Dick settled into a strange sort of friendly antagonism, Dick representing the Titans and Bruce representing the League trying to control them.

It was only once he was in Blüdhaven and on his own again that his love for Bruce rekindled itself. It was only once Bruce started working with a partner again that he began talking to Dick again. For the most part, they stayed in their separate cities, working to keep things safe. It wasn't until Dick was out of commission after a bad fight that Bruce came to the 'Haven as Bruce.

He found Dick perched on his couch, his fractured leg up on the seat next to him, watching a daytime soap opera.

"Training?"

Dick grinned. "It's human behavior study." He reached out for an ottoman and shifted around, resting his leg on it so Bruce had a place to sit beside him. "You in 'Haven long?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Bruce said.

"Ah, so you're spying on me," Dick said. "Tell Alfred I'm alright and surviving like a champ off the care package he sent."

Bruce smiled a small smile. "But how are you doing?"

Dick looked at Bruce for the first time, his eyes steady yet guarded. "I'm doing OK. It hurts not to move much. I've been walking on my hands a lot more."

Bruce nodded. He put his arm on the back of the couch, his hand resting near Dick's neck. "I was wondering if you might come home for a while. While your leg heals."

Dick dropped his gaze. "That's nice, Bruce, but you don't have to. I'll just be in your way."

"You're never in my way, Dick."

Dick glanced up at him. A smile settled on his lips. "Thanks, Bruce."

They settled into a nice silence, the TV the only sound in the apartment. At the next commercial break, Dick started to say, "You know, Bruce--" at the exact same moment Bruce said, "Dick I was wondering--"

They broke off and stared at each other.

"You go first," Dick said.

"No, you," Bruce said.

"Really, you go first," Dick insisted. "Mine was nothing."

"All right." Bruce was silent for a minute. "Would you move back home? I mean, would you move in with me?"

"I've still got a life here, Bruce," Dick said. "I don't know that I could just leave it."

"That's not what I meant," Bruce said, looking increasingly more flustered with himself. "I mean, I've been thinking about this for some time, but I don't want to ruin your opinion of me."

"Nothing could do that, Bruce."

Bruce's hand came to rest on the nape of Dick's neck, heavy and warm.

"I love you, Dick," Bruce said slowly, like he was fighting to say the words at all. "I've been trying to limit our contact so you wouldn't know, but I can't.... I can't hide it anymore."

Dick's eyes lit up as his brain went blank. Bruce loved him. Loved him in the way Dick had loved Bruce all these years of separation.

"Bruce," Dick said.

He removed his hand. "I'm sorry, Dick."

Dick touched his arm. "Don't be. Don't be sorry at all." Dick smiled, then beamed at Bruce. "Oh, Bruce. I've... I've been in love with you forever."

Bruce shifted to face Dick. "Forever?"

"Since I was sixteen," Dick confessed, blushing. "I never told you because I thought you'd throw me out. I'd be too young."

"You were too young," Bruce said. "But I'd never kick you out, Dick." He thought on that for a moment. "You haven't been pining, have you?"

Dick laughed. "Kind of? I've been dreaming, at least, for the past ten years."

"Ten years," Bruce repeated. "It took me so long to accept how I felt about you. I discovered it when you were in college. You were gone so often, it made me miss you terribly."

Dick leaned into Bruce and kissed him. "Never mind that now. You're here, I'm here, and we can start together."

Bruce held him close. "Come back to the manor. Stay with me."

"I will, Bruce. I will."


End file.
